


【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕

  
　　

 

屏幕上赫然显示出一行华丽的哥特字体——

sm体验馆。  
　  
“噗——！！！！！”  
　　  
幸好鸣人没有一边看一边喝水，否则这台价格不菲的机器可能会惨遭口水的洗礼。鸣人双手微微发抖，眼角抽團搐着看完这个pv，啊那白花花的肉体造型奇巧的各种奇怪小道具以及那一声声甜腻勾人的娇團吟……  
　　  
鸣人果断关掉这台游戏主机。  
　　  
他将各种零件原样放回纸箱里，用胶带封好，然后打开游戏租赁店敲开客服。  
　　  
“客服君！！！！现在的赠品都这么限制级的吗！！！！我可以换一个赠品吗！”  
　　  
客服君id叫鬼灯水月，头像是一只比v的手在水里的倒影，看起来十分敬业，在这种正常人类都昏昏欲睡的时间点还能飞速回复：“只有单次消费超过两千元才能享受小黄油赠品哒！填写试玩感受还能获得官方赠送的周边玩偶一份！【图片】”  
　　  
“不不不还是换一个吧这种游戏不是我喜欢的类型——哦豁！”  
　　  
看到对方发来的玩偶设计图，鸣人深深地喘了口气——这傲娇睥睨的小眼神，桀骜不驯的小发型，圆團滚滚的小手手小jiojio，这是什么生物这么可爱！  
　　  
“请问，”他按住自己微微发热的鼻子，“这是游戏角色吗？”  
　　  
客服君用游戏CG继续轰炸：“是我们可爱的主角君！很帅对不对！当然了这款游戏还在测试阶段，试玩版只能提供很少的章节剧情，如果喜欢的话请持续关注官方的最新进展！官网网址请戳这里→【网页链接】”  
　　  
大概看出鸣人是那种不常玩小黄油的玩家，客服君又讲了许多相关事项，比如隐私方面不用担心现在这方面法律很严格以及因为这类型游戏运算量太大可能会有预约时间设定请注意别错过游戏时间之类的，直到快11点才终于把鸣人哄服帖了。完事之后，客服君满意地伸个懒腰，觉得自己为上司做了一件大好事，这个月一定能拿到奖金，然而懒腰刚伸到一半，他就忽然感到自己的脑袋被谁敲了敲。  
　　  
“老大！”客服君仰头摊在椅子上倒着看自己的上司，兴奋道：“搞定了！我觉得今晚您一定能把他睡到手！”  
　　  
然而他的上司挑挑眉，表情微妙道：“‘可爱的主角君’？”  
　　  
客服君：“………………！”  
　　

 

　　

　　

在客服君体验来自上司的可怕威压的时候，鸣人已经舒服地泡进洗澡水里。  
　　  
男人洗澡往往只要8分钟，鸣人也不例外，然而他今天选择拖沓一下，享受一次一边泡澡一边冥想的感觉。虽然他在努力放空大脑，可思绪却一直围绕着游戏转悠，尤其是那位主角君的脸，在他眼前不停地旋转——放大——旋转——再放大——  
　　  
——好看是很好看，但是为什么感觉这张脸好像在哪里看过？  
　　  
不不不，鸣人抹掉脸上的汗，长得这么二次元的人大概不会那么容易遇到，如果真的遇到过自己应该很有印象才对，大概是很久之前看过类似的漫画吧……他从满是泡泡的浴缸里坐起来，靠在墙壁上发散一会儿热气之后才慢悠悠地从浴缸里出来，乳白色的泡沫流淌着勾勒出肌肉的形状，将他全身都泡得发软。  
　　  
他打开莲蓬头，冲掉身上的泡沫，显露出肤色均匀线条漂亮的麦色躯体——这是一具在很多一号眼里相当诱人的身体，因为他工作之后仍在坚持锻炼的缘故，胸肌，腹肌，背部，以及臀线都非常完美，并且随着他擦洗身体的动作微微颤动，诱人揉團捏。  
　　  
既然是一个人住，又是男性，鸣人也没有什么走團光的概念，只穿着一条三角短裤就能懒洋洋地踱到客厅，打开冰箱找水喝。  
　　  
在补充水分的同时，他的视线不自觉地落到那个装着小黄油的纸箱上。  
　　  
现在的游戏真是越来越可怕了——啊我还没有玩过这种一边做梦一边玩的游戏的说——嗯，我就是稍微体验一下，才不是为了玩小黄油什么的，我这么有节操的人才不会沉迷这种游戏呢……

鸣人软團绵绵地倚靠在冰箱上，魂不守舍地将矿泉水瓶往垃圾桶的方向一丢，大概也没发觉根本没扔进去，依然魂不守舍地靠着冰箱站着。  
　　  
反正自己是一个人住，不管做什么别人也不可能知道的。

想通了这一点，鸣人不再犹豫，抄起箱子兴致勃勃冲进卧室。  
　　  
拆箱子的速度总是比包箱子的速度快上许多，鸣人三下五除二撕开箱子，将里面的零件统统倒在床单上——东西并不多，一台主机，一根充电线，一副梦境生成器而已。最值钱的主机鸣人已经打开感受过了，第二值钱的梦境生成器长得小團巧團玲團珑，有点像红辣椒里的DCmini，这个设备的内部材质略有粘性，可以稳固地贴在头部，因为容易弄脏而失去粘性所以试用包里还提供了足量的替换材质。

——就是因为头发的缘故不太好贴。

鸣人对着镜子左贴又贴，总觉得怎么也贴不好，只好又上网搜索一下，发现其他玩家的普遍做法是把里面的粘性材质撕下来，把备用的材料当胶带用，将设备直接强行粘在脑袋上，并且纷纷吐槽如果玩家都是光头，这种设计体验起来应该是极好的，以及这款胶带真好用，又透气又结实，夏天贴一晚上也不会长痱子。  
　　  
鸣人端详了一下自己强行贴上设备的尊容，觉得这个样子还是不要见人比较好，好在这两片精致小巧的东西足够薄，只要贴好了，在床團上无论仰卧还是侧卧都没有太大的感觉，就是不知道激情翻滚的话会不会脱落……

搞定了第二值钱的装备，鸣人又开始研究最值钱的装备——充电线这种东西就不需要去研究了。他打开主机，把pv快进掉，进入序章阅读游戏的基本设定。这个游戏的设定十分简单社情，【你】因为某种原因（可以自己设定）在一家sm体验馆里工作，工作内容我不说大家都懂的，在游戏中，【你】拥有一间属于自己的房间，只有买下【你】的客人才能得到房间钥匙，进来和你一起达成生命的大和谐……作为被购买的那一方，【你】是没有权利挑选客人的，当然啦其实挑不挑都一样毕竟这种游戏向来是虚拟角色比玩家更像被x的……咳。

因为剧情并不多，序章十分短小，鸣人很快进入第一个选择肢：【单人模式】还是【群團P模式】？

鸣人：“……”

——在那一瞬间我居然很想选群團P模式！这是什么模式！可以遇到大量不重复的可攻略角色吗哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！

不管是恋爱游戏还是社情游戏，可攻略角色当然是多多益善，鸣人果断戳下群團P模式按钮，然而系统十分不给他面子：“前方有大量超越人类身体极限的剧情，请新手sm玩家谨慎选择哦~”

什么东西超越人类身体极限——？

别说sm经验了，鸣人就连正常的经验基本都没多少，但没经验并不影响他的好奇心，并且系统越是警告，他就越想体验一下这个挑战人类生理极限的感觉。然而系统似乎预料到会有这种好奇心浓重的玩家，选择群團P模式之后突然跳出一堆测试题，要分数及格才能获得开启这个模式的密钥……

一个游戏而已至于这么小心谨慎吗！  
　　  
鸣人艰难地勉强做了六七题，最终选择放弃。

单人模式就单人模式好了，反正通关之后肯定就能开启群團P模式。鸣人老老实实换成单人线路，这次跳出来的不是测试题，而是一条信息：“请预先提交你的工作时间，我们会根据你的时间安排合适的客人。”

正如之前客服君介绍的那样，为了游戏体验顺畅，这类游戏往往都会要求玩家预约时间，以免在线人数过多造成卡顿。鸣人将游戏账号设置成和自己的邮箱绑定，然后填入想要的游戏时间，因为这个游戏还在测试中，玩家寥寥无几，仅仅三秒对方就回复了他的申请。

“你的工作申请已通过，请在梦中等待你的客人。”

“哇！”鸣人兴奋地在床團上滚了半圈，然后迅速收拾床铺准备睡觉。

说起来睡眠质量不太好的人还不太适合这种游戏。像作者我，一想到必须要快点睡着就紧张得越发睡不着，然后可能就会被系统判定为睡眠质量不合格，自动踢下线，一觉醒来发觉自己根本没能玩到游戏。而像鸣人这种一沾枕头就着的，便能轻松很多，顺顺当当睡到凌晨，然后在梦里开始他的冒险。

鸣人睁开眼睛。

眼前是一个装饰精美的房间。

这是个宽敞的单间，之所以宽敞，是因为没有分隔出用作客厅的空间，完全以卧室的标准装修。南面有露天阳台，北面有厨房和浴團室，东面是靠墙放置的巨大的日式床，西面一整面都贴墙修了壁橱。因为所有东西都尽量靠墙，所以中间留出了一片足够两个成年男人同时做瑜伽的空旷地板，在接下来的一段时间里，鸣人将切身体会到这片空地究竟有何用处。

现在他当然是体会不到的，比起思考空间背后的含义，享受空间本身要更加重要，尤其是和他现在居住的房子相比，这个房间简直空旷到爽爆，能让他这么一个身高一米八的成年男人体会到在地板上尽情翻滚的爽感，应该说不愧是梦境，轻而易举就能让人享受到梦寐以求的东西。

鸣人在白色纯棉床单上愉快滚动着，从床的这一头一口气翻了两个身才到另一头，滚完才发觉身体的感觉好像不对，凉嗖嗖的，好似胯下生风……

他起身往下團半團身一看，顿时脸色黑如锅底：“……艹！”

——我衣服呢！

既然是游戏，玩家当然要操控一个代表自己的游戏角色；既然要操控游戏角色，那么这个角色当然会有初始装备。此刻鸣人身上穿的就是这个游戏所有玩家的初始装备——大号白衬衫一件。

没有其他装备，连内團裤也没有。

这光溜溜的感觉让鸣人毫无安全感——哪怕装备只有一条底團裤，也比只有衬衫好吧？男人的上半身有什么好遮掩的？？？这样想着的鸣人显然忽略了这个游戏应该也有女性玩家的事实，他的第一反应是伸手捂住自己的重要部件，然后才想到屁團股下面的床单是可以揭开的，于是立即起身将床单裹在腰间。

将自己包裹严实之后，鸣人心里终于踏实了点，他跳下床，开始探索这个房间——游戏剧情要怎么开启？开启剧情的开关并不难找，就在床头灯开关的旁边，并且生怕玩家找不到，上面还用红色的巨大字体标出了“请戳我！”

鸣人按下这个按钮，顿时刷刷刷刷——室内所有的东西都显现出说明文字，就连他身上的白衬衫都浮现出字体：【默认装备】白衬衫1/1。其他无关紧要的设备在这里不再赘述，比较意外的是直到此时鸣人才发现西侧靠墙的橱柜现在只有三个抽屉是可供使用的，里面当然空无一物。如果之后买了道具或者得到了角色赠送的礼物可以放在里面，随着等级的升高，可供使用的橱柜会逐渐变多，最终会升级成一个完整的储藏室。

除了橱柜，还有一个令人意外的地方是床头柜的抽屉。按下剧情按钮之后，这个抽屉会弹出，里面居然藏着一块屏幕，通过这块屏幕，玩家才能访问系统商店，以及复习之前的剧情，查看攻略进度，开始或退出游戏，设置些痛感等级或者是否显示体團毛之类的高级设定。

为了防止游戏出bug导致这块屏幕无法弹出，在剧情按钮旁边还有个紧急停止按钮，此外，玩家可以用大声喊出安全词的方式紧急停止游戏，安全词在屏幕和游戏主机上都可以设定。

鸣人在设置页面捣鼓了很久——痛感当然是1啦，体團毛什么的当然是不显示啦，最有意思的是里面居然还有嗅觉味觉设定，嗅觉什么的还能理解，比如选择薰衣草立即就能闻到房间里有淡淡的薰衣草香味，这个味觉是什么东西？

鸣人斟酌一下，选择了橘子味，然而他感受了一会，觉得并没有在嘴里尝到橘子味。

嘛，这个设定就先放置好了，反正看起来也不太重要。

将所有能想到的设定都检查一遍之后，鸣人觉得自己可以开始游戏了。他想了想，觉得腰间裹着床单的样子不太美观，决定还是将床单原样铺回床團上——用被子把下團半團身盖起来老老实实坐在床團上大概会更好看一点嘛！因为这张床的尺寸比一般的床大上许多，床单也大得不像话，铺起来略微有些艰难，不过因为在梦中的缘故，布料质感十分理想化，虽然是柔软的棉质手團感，但并不会皱得不成样子，铺开后依然平平整整，看起来就像没有被蹂團躏过的新床单。

准备就绪后，鸣人按下屏幕上的【开始游戏】按钮，很快，物品说明文字渐次消失，原本明亮的光线变得暧昧起来，仿佛突然从白天进入傍晚。窗帘自动合起，灯光缓缓点亮，香氛气味若隐若现，鸣人抱着被子坐在床團上，整个人几乎要陷进柔软的靠垫里，随着房间内氛围的变化，他突然觉得自己紧张起来。

——紧张什么哦！他在心里默默呵斥没用的自己——只是游戏角色而已！又不是真人！

等待总是令人心焦，鸣人屏气凝神，听见紧闭的房门发出喀嗒喀嗒的开锁声。

——来了！

鸣人紧盯着门口的方向，那里修了一个小小的玄关，上半部分是磨砂玻璃，下半部分是鞋柜，对面靠墙有用以临时放置帽子和外套的壁橱，来人可以在玄关将自己收拾妥当，不至于一进来就被床團上的人看到。鸣人只能透过磨砂玻璃看到来人的模糊轮廓，那人似乎在玄关换了鞋，又脱下外套，还整理了一下自己不怎么听话的头发。

感觉是一个很骚包的人#bu。

鸣人不知不觉抱紧自己的双團腿，形成一个全力防守的姿势，专注地打量那个缓缓走进房间的男人——他衬衫笔挺，领带微微松开，衬衫下摆仍然整齐地扎在裤子里，表情冷淡，看起来就像下班之后随意找乐子的挑食的企业精英。他似乎很熟悉这里的房间构造，一边走向酒柜一边松开袖扣将袖子卷起来，锃亮的皮鞋踩在实木地板上，发出很有存在感的脚步声——为了防止弄脏地板，进房间当然要换鞋，不过这个人换的是专门在室内穿的皮鞋——西装裤下穿拖鞋哪里还有s的感觉？

他并没有在鸣人身上投注太多的注意力，而是冷静地开了一瓶红酒，给自己倒上一杯，然后淡定自若地坐到吧台旁边的高脚凳上。他的腿十分长，即使坐在高脚凳上，脚尖也能轻松着地，因为坐姿的缘故，皮鞋与裤腿之间漏出一线白團皙的脚踝。  
　　  
鸣人稍稍有点蠢團蠢團欲團动，被游戏角色忽略的感觉并不好受——难道是要我接触到他才能触发对话剧情吗？他很想起身去碰一下他试试看，然而对方像是掐准了他的情绪变化，忽然朗声道：“新人？”

“啊……是，是！”

说完鸣人就很想抽自己一下——你是在办公室待太久了吗！再说对方也不是你的上司啊他是个虚拟的游戏角色！npc!

对方似乎被他的反应取乐了，原本背对着他的身体稍稍转一些，侧对着他，一张好看的脸笑得意味不明：“过来。”

鸣人本来也很想过去，然而刚要起身，却突然反应过来，坐着不动了——他下面可是什么都没穿！如果是他自己主动过去，那露个屁團股也没什么，可现在是对方提出要求，并且他还目光灼灼地盯着自己，明显想要欣赏一下自己起身的姿态，这让他怎么敢轻举妄动？  
　　  
鸣人开始思考自己抱着被子过去会不会影响角色好感度，还没思考出结果，他就听到对方稍显冷淡的声音：“我不太喜欢重复说过的话。”

鸣人：“……”

你要知道，你只是一个游戏角色，凭什么对玩家这么趾高气扬？

鸣人的脑袋很叛逆，很大胆，但他的身体很乖顺，很听话。他略显局促地推开身前的被子，努力将衬衫下摆往下拉扯，以期遮蔽自己的下團体，然后才束手束脚地下床，从床铺的另一端绕过来，赤脚走到对方眼前。

虽然他穿的是一件大号衬衫，但毕竟只是衬衫，只能达到半遮半掩的效果。因为走路的时候免不了要摇晃身体，他身下那根暂时还绵團软无力的器官偶尔会从下面悄悄探头，又随着身体的晃动悄悄缩回去。

他在距离对方大概一步远的地方站定。

男人将他的身体上上下下打量一番，表情又柔和了些，似乎还算满意。他向鸣人伸出左手，语调又恢复成最开始那种客气的温柔：“过来。”

m当然要服从s的命令，鸣人顺从地让他握住自己的右手，侧坐在他怀里，将左手轻轻搭在他肩上。他感觉到对方搂住自己的右手并不老实，隔着衬衫从腰侧摸向光團裸的后臀，又从衬衫下摆伸进去摸向赤團裸的身前，抓團住他那根绵團软的器官。  
　　  
鸣人虽然早已做足了心理准备，此时却也忍不住轻呼一声：“啊……”

他不由自主攥紧男人的手。

男人却松开他的手，扶着他的下颌让他把头微微扬起，然后一颗一颗慢悠悠地解开他的衬衫纽扣，揉團弄性團器的动作也是不慌不忙，与其说是套團弄倒不如说是爱團抚。他将鸣人的衬衫前襟向两边拉开，露出一对在灯光下微微硬團起，色泽饱满的乳團头——梦境里的肌肤比起现实要更加饱满，紧实，毫无瑕疵。

男人并没有立即玩弄鸣人的乳團头，而是将他的衬衫完全拉开，让正在被玩弄的下團体暴露在灯光下。男人用业已空闲的左手接管了他的下團体，他似乎是个左撇子，揉團弄性團器的动作与右手一般无二，力道与速度却有了微妙的不同，比之前更多了些淫弄的味道。

鸣人轻声喘息起来，他感受到对方并不喜欢自己的主动接触，只好用右手攥紧被拨开后堆拢在身侧的衬衫，左手在男人肩上虚握成拳。因为下團身情动，股间微微升腾起滚热的汗气，摸起来甚至有些烫手的感觉。

男人显然很满意他身体的反应，仔细把團玩一番被他揉得半硬的性團器，然后让那器官朝上靠在他自己的小腹上，左手竟往他股缝深处摸去。

“？？？！”

鸣人再也忍耐不住，突然伸手按住对方的手腕，按住之后又担心男人会生气，慌忙望向他的脸，大脑早已开始思考如何补救。然而对方并没有生气，不但不生气，似乎还很愉悦，轻声道：“有人这样碰过你吗？”

他口里这样问着，手上还不老实，竟深入股缝摸團到他的后團庭，仿佛鸣人按住他的那只手毫无作用。被人摸團到极致敏感的地方，鸣人根本顾不上回答他的问题，只管将双團腿夹紧了，脸色涨得绯红，将他那双眼睛衬得湛蓝纯澈。  
　  
男人在他后團穴周围踅摸着，不知道在检查什么，他凑近鸣人的脸颊，仍旧轻声问道：“洗过吗？”

鸣人脸上依然绯红，内心却已经开始吐槽了：在梦里还要洗吗？

一看他这幅支支吾吾的样子，男人就知道他没洗过，也许也不会洗。他抽團出手，将鸣人双團腿一搂，拦腰抱起，熟门熟路走向浴團室。

“我来教你怎么洗。”

　　  
　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
助：你知道装成一个看起来很有经验的npc有多困难吗？

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

lofter：热度44 评论7

微博：赞5

　　

速报：

lofter52（8↑）评论8（1↑）

微博：评论2（2↑）赞3（2↓）

主要问题：读者搞不清楚梦境和现实的区别

========

 

　　

 

屏幕上赫然显示出一行华丽的哥特字体——

sm体验馆。  
　  
“噗——！！！！！”  
　　  
幸好鸣人没有一边看一边喝水，否则这台价格不菲的机器可能会惨遭口水的洗礼。鸣人双手微微发抖，眼角抽團搐着看完这个pv，啊那白花花的肉体造型奇巧的各种奇怪小道具以及那一声声甜腻勾人的娇團吟……  
　　  
鸣人果断关掉这台游戏主机。  
　　  
他将各种零件原样放回纸箱里，用胶带封好，然后打开游戏租赁店敲开客服。  
　　  
“客服君！！！！现在的赠品都这么限制级的吗！！！！我可以换一个赠品吗！”  
　　  
客服君id叫鬼灯水月，头像是一只比v的手在水里的倒影，看起来十分敬业，在这种正常人类都昏昏欲睡的时间点还能飞速回复：“只有单次消费超过两千元才能享受小黄油赠品哒！填写试玩感受还能获得官方赠送的周边玩偶一份！【图片】”  
　　  
“不不不还是换一个吧这种游戏不是我喜欢的类型——哦豁！”  
　　  
看到对方发来的玩偶设计图，鸣人深深地喘了口气——这傲娇睥睨的小眼神，桀骜不驯的小发型，圆團滚滚的小手手小jiojio，这是什么生物这么可爱！  
　　  
“请问，”他按住自己微微发热的鼻子，“这是游戏角色吗？”  
　　  
客服君用游戏CG继续轰炸：“是我们可爱的主角君！很帅对不对！当然了这款游戏还在测试阶段，试玩版只能提供很少的章节剧情，如果喜欢的话请持续关注官方的最新进展！官网网址请戳这里→【网页链接】”  
　　  
大概看出鸣人是那种不常玩小黄油的玩家，客服君又讲了许多相关事项，比如隐私方面不用担心现在这方面法律很严格以及因为这类型游戏运算量太大可能会有预约时间设定请注意别错过游戏时间之类的，直到快11点才终于把鸣人哄服帖了。完事之后，客服君满意地伸个懒腰，觉得自己为上司做了一件大好事，这个月一定能拿到奖金，然而懒腰刚伸到一半，他就忽然感到自己的脑袋被谁敲了敲。  
　　  
“老大！”客服君仰头摊在椅子上倒着看自己的上司，兴奋道：“搞定了！我觉得今晚您一定能把他睡到手！”  
　　  
然而他的上司挑挑眉，表情微妙道：“‘可爱的主角君’？”  
　　  
客服君：“………………！”  
　　

 

　　

　　

在客服君体验来自上司的可怕威压的时候，鸣人已经舒服地泡进洗澡水里。  
　　  
男人洗澡往往只要8分钟，鸣人也不例外，然而他今天选择拖沓一下，享受一次一边泡澡一边冥想的感觉。虽然他在努力放空大脑，可思绪却一直围绕着游戏转悠，尤其是那位主角君的脸，在他眼前不停地旋转——放大——旋转——再放大——  
　　  
——好看是很好看，但是为什么感觉这张脸好像在哪里看过？  
　　  
不不不，鸣人抹掉脸上的汗，长得这么二次元的人大概不会那么容易遇到，如果真的遇到过自己应该很有印象才对，大概是很久之前看过类似的漫画吧……他从满是泡泡的浴缸里坐起来，靠在墙壁上发散一会儿热气之后才慢悠悠地从浴缸里出来，乳白色的泡沫流淌着勾勒出肌肉的形状，将他全身都泡得发软。  
　　  
他打开莲蓬头，冲掉身上的泡沫，显露出肤色均匀线条漂亮的麦色躯体——这是一具在很多一号眼里相当诱人的身体，因为他工作之后仍在坚持锻炼的缘故，胸肌，腹肌，背部，以及臀线都非常完美，并且随着他擦洗身体的动作微微颤动，诱人揉團捏。  
　　  
既然是一个人住，又是男性，鸣人也没有什么走團光的概念，只穿着一条三角短裤就能懒洋洋地踱到客厅，打开冰箱找水喝。  
　　  
在补充水分的同时，他的视线不自觉地落到那个装着小黄油的纸箱上。  
　　  
现在的游戏真是越来越可怕了——啊我还没有玩过这种一边做梦一边玩的游戏的说——嗯，我就是稍微体验一下，才不是为了玩小黄油什么的，我这么有节操的人才不会沉迷这种游戏呢……

鸣人软團绵绵地倚靠在冰箱上，魂不守舍地将矿泉水瓶往垃圾桶的方向一丢，大概也没发觉根本没扔进去，依然魂不守舍地靠着冰箱站着。  
　　  
反正自己是一个人住，不管做什么别人也不可能知道的。

想通了这一点，鸣人不再犹豫，抄起箱子兴致勃勃冲进卧室。  
　　  
拆箱子的速度总是比包箱子的速度快上许多，鸣人三下五除二撕开箱子，将里面的零件统统倒在床单上——东西并不多，一台主机，一根充电线，一副梦境生成器而已。最值钱的主机鸣人已经打开感受过了，第二值钱的梦境生成器长得小團巧團玲團珑，有点像红辣椒里的DCmini，这个设备的内部材质略有粘性，可以稳固地贴在头部，因为容易弄脏而失去粘性所以试用包里还提供了足量的替换材质。

——就是因为头发的缘故不太好贴。

鸣人对着镜子左贴又贴，总觉得怎么也贴不好，只好又上网搜索一下，发现其他玩家的普遍做法是把里面的粘性材质撕下来，把备用的材料当胶带用，将设备直接强行粘在脑袋上，并且纷纷吐槽如果玩家都是光头，这种设计体验起来应该是极好的，以及这款胶带真好用，又透气又结实，夏天贴一晚上也不会长痱子。  
　　  
鸣人端详了一下自己强行贴上设备的尊容，觉得这个样子还是不要见人比较好，好在这两片精致小巧的东西足够薄，只要贴好了，在床團上无论仰卧还是侧卧都没有太大的感觉，就是不知道激情翻滚的话会不会脱落……

搞定了第二值钱的装备，鸣人又开始研究最值钱的装备——充电线这种东西就不需要去研究了。他打开主机，把pv快进掉，进入序章阅读游戏的基本设定。这个游戏的设定十分简单社情，【你】因为某种原因（可以自己设定）在一家sm体验馆里工作，工作内容我不说大家都懂的，在游戏中，【你】拥有一间属于自己的房间，只有买下【你】的客人才能得到房间钥匙，进来和你一起达成生命的大和谐……作为被购买的那一方，【你】是没有权利挑选客人的，当然啦其实挑不挑都一样毕竟这种游戏向来是虚拟角色比玩家更像被x的……咳。

因为剧情并不多，序章十分短小，鸣人很快进入第一个选择肢：【单人模式】还是【群團P模式】？

鸣人：“……”

——在那一瞬间我居然很想选群團P模式！这是什么模式！可以遇到大量不重复的可攻略角色吗哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！

不管是恋爱游戏还是社情游戏，可攻略角色当然是多多益善，鸣人果断戳下群團P模式按钮，然而系统十分不给他面子：“前方有大量超越人类身体极限的剧情，请新手sm玩家谨慎选择哦~”

什么东西超越人类身体极限——？

别说sm经验了，鸣人就连正常的经验基本都没多少，但没经验并不影响他的好奇心，并且系统越是警告，他就越想体验一下这个挑战人类生理极限的感觉。然而系统似乎预料到会有这种好奇心浓重的玩家，选择群團P模式之后突然跳出一堆测试题，要分数及格才能获得开启这个模式的密钥……

一个游戏而已至于这么小心谨慎吗！  
　　  
鸣人艰难地勉强做了六七题，最终选择放弃。

单人模式就单人模式好了，反正通关之后肯定就能开启群團P模式。鸣人老老实实换成单人线路，这次跳出来的不是测试题，而是一条信息：“请预先提交你的工作时间，我们会根据你的时间安排合适的客人。”

正如之前客服君介绍的那样，为了游戏体验顺畅，这类游戏往往都会要求玩家预约时间，以免在线人数过多造成卡顿。鸣人将游戏账号设置成和自己的邮箱绑定，然后填入想要的游戏时间，因为这个游戏还在测试中，玩家寥寥无几，仅仅三秒对方就回复了他的申请。

“你的工作申请已通过，请在梦中等待你的客人。”

“哇！”鸣人兴奋地在床團上滚了半圈，然后迅速收拾床铺准备睡觉。

说起来睡眠质量不太好的人还不太适合这种游戏。像作者我，一想到必须要快点睡着就紧张得越发睡不着，然后可能就会被系统判定为睡眠质量不合格，自动踢下线，一觉醒来发觉自己根本没能玩到游戏。而像鸣人这种一沾枕头就着的，便能轻松很多，顺顺当当睡到凌晨，然后在梦里开始他的冒险。

鸣人睁开眼睛。

眼前是一个装饰精美的房间。

这是个宽敞的单间，之所以宽敞，是因为没有分隔出用作客厅的空间，完全以卧室的标准装修。南面有露天阳台，北面有厨房和浴團室，东面是靠墙放置的巨大的日式床，西面一整面都贴墙修了壁橱。因为所有东西都尽量靠墙，所以中间留出了一片足够两个成年男人同时做瑜伽的空旷地板，在接下来的一段时间里，鸣人将切身体会到这片空地究竟有何用处。

现在他当然是体会不到的，比起思考空间背后的含义，享受空间本身要更加重要，尤其是和他现在居住的房子相比，这个房间简直空旷到爽爆，能让他这么一个身高一米八的成年男人体会到在地板上尽情翻滚的爽感，应该说不愧是梦境，轻而易举就能让人享受到梦寐以求的东西。

鸣人在白色纯棉床单上愉快滚动着，从床的这一头一口气翻了两个身才到另一头，滚完才发觉身体的感觉好像不对，凉嗖嗖的，好似胯下生风……

他起身往下團半團身一看，顿时脸色黑如锅底：“……艹！”

——我衣服呢！

既然是游戏，玩家当然要操控一个代表自己的游戏角色；既然要操控游戏角色，那么这个角色当然会有初始装备。此刻鸣人身上穿的就是这个游戏所有玩家的初始装备——大号白衬衫一件。

没有其他装备，连内團裤也没有。

这光溜溜的感觉让鸣人毫无安全感——哪怕装备只有一条底團裤，也比只有衬衫好吧？男人的上半身有什么好遮掩的？？？这样想着的鸣人显然忽略了这个游戏应该也有女性玩家的事实，他的第一反应是伸手捂住自己的重要部件，然后才想到屁團股下面的床单是可以揭开的，于是立即起身将床单裹在腰间。

将自己包裹严实之后，鸣人心里终于踏实了点，他跳下床，开始探索这个房间——游戏剧情要怎么开启？开启剧情的开关并不难找，就在床头灯开关的旁边，并且生怕玩家找不到，上面还用红色的巨大字体标出了“请戳我！”

鸣人按下这个按钮，顿时刷刷刷刷——室内所有的东西都显现出说明文字，就连他身上的白衬衫都浮现出字体：【默认装备】白衬衫1/1。其他无关紧要的设备在这里不再赘述，比较意外的是直到此时鸣人才发现西侧靠墙的橱柜现在只有三个抽屉是可供使用的，里面当然空无一物。如果之后买了道具或者得到了角色赠送的礼物可以放在里面，随着等级的升高，可供使用的橱柜会逐渐变多，最终会升级成一个完整的储藏室。

除了橱柜，还有一个令人意外的地方是床头柜的抽屉。按下剧情按钮之后，这个抽屉会弹出，里面居然藏着一块屏幕，通过这块屏幕，玩家才能访问系统商店，以及复习之前的剧情，查看攻略进度，开始或退出游戏，设置些痛感等级或者是否显示体團毛之类的高级设定。

为了防止游戏出bug导致这块屏幕无法弹出，在剧情按钮旁边还有个紧急停止按钮，此外，玩家可以用大声喊出安全词的方式紧急停止游戏，安全词在屏幕和游戏主机上都可以设定。

鸣人在设置页面捣鼓了很久——痛感当然是1啦，体團毛什么的当然是不显示啦，最有意思的是里面居然还有嗅觉味觉设定，嗅觉什么的还能理解，比如选择薰衣草立即就能闻到房间里有淡淡的薰衣草香味，这个味觉是什么东西？

鸣人斟酌一下，选择了橘子味，然而他感受了一会，觉得并没有在嘴里尝到橘子味。

嘛，这个设定就先放置好了，反正看起来也不太重要。

将所有能想到的设定都检查一遍之后，鸣人觉得自己可以开始游戏了。他想了想，觉得腰间裹着床单的样子不太美观，决定还是将床单原样铺回床團上——用被子把下團半團身盖起来老老实实坐在床團上大概会更好看一点嘛！因为这张床的尺寸比一般的床大上许多，床单也大得不像话，铺起来略微有些艰难，不过因为在梦中的缘故，布料质感十分理想化，虽然是柔软的棉质手團感，但并不会皱得不成样子，铺开后依然平平整整，看起来就像没有被蹂團躏过的新床单。

准备就绪后，鸣人按下屏幕上的【开始游戏】按钮，很快，物品说明文字渐次消失，原本明亮的光线变得暧昧起来，仿佛突然从白天进入傍晚。窗帘自动合起，灯光缓缓点亮，香氛气味若隐若现，鸣人抱着被子坐在床團上，整个人几乎要陷进柔软的靠垫里，随着房间内氛围的变化，他突然觉得自己紧张起来。

——紧张什么哦！他在心里默默呵斥没用的自己——只是游戏角色而已！又不是真人！

等待总是令人心焦，鸣人屏气凝神，听见紧闭的房门发出喀嗒喀嗒的开锁声。

——来了！

鸣人紧盯着门口的方向，那里修了一个小小的玄关，上半部分是磨砂玻璃，下半部分是鞋柜，对面靠墙有用以临时放置帽子和外套的壁橱，来人可以在玄关将自己收拾妥当，不至于一进来就被床團上的人看到。鸣人只能透过磨砂玻璃看到来人的模糊轮廓，那人似乎在玄关换了鞋，又脱下外套，还整理了一下自己不怎么听话的头发。

感觉是一个很骚包的人#bu。

鸣人不知不觉抱紧自己的双團腿，形成一个全力防守的姿势，专注地打量那个缓缓走进房间的男人——他衬衫笔挺，领带微微松开，衬衫下摆仍然整齐地扎在裤子里，表情冷淡，看起来就像下班之后随意找乐子的挑食的企业精英。他似乎很熟悉这里的房间构造，一边走向酒柜一边松开袖扣将袖子卷起来，锃亮的皮鞋踩在实木地板上，发出很有存在感的脚步声——为了防止弄脏地板，进房间当然要换鞋，不过这个人换的是专门在室内穿的皮鞋——西装裤下穿拖鞋哪里还有s的感觉？

他并没有在鸣人身上投注太多的注意力，而是冷静地开了一瓶红酒，给自己倒上一杯，然后淡定自若地坐到吧台旁边的高脚凳上。他的腿十分长，即使坐在高脚凳上，脚尖也能轻松着地，因为坐姿的缘故，皮鞋与裤腿之间漏出一线白團皙的脚踝。  
　　  
鸣人稍稍有点蠢團蠢團欲團动，被游戏角色忽略的感觉并不好受——难道是要我接触到他才能触发对话剧情吗？他很想起身去碰一下他试试看，然而对方像是掐准了他的情绪变化，忽然朗声道：“新人？”

“啊……是，是！”

说完鸣人就很想抽自己一下——你是在办公室待太久了吗！再说对方也不是你的上司啊他是个虚拟的游戏角色！npc!

对方似乎被他的反应取乐了，原本背对着他的身体稍稍转一些，侧对着他，一张好看的脸笑得意味不明：“过来。”

鸣人本来也很想过去，然而刚要起身，却突然反应过来，坐着不动了——他下面可是什么都没穿！如果是他自己主动过去，那露个屁團股也没什么，可现在是对方提出要求，并且他还目光灼灼地盯着自己，明显想要欣赏一下自己起身的姿态，这让他怎么敢轻举妄动？  
　　  
鸣人开始思考自己抱着被子过去会不会影响角色好感度，还没思考出结果，他就听到对方稍显冷淡的声音：“我不太喜欢重复说过的话。”

鸣人：“……”

你要知道，你只是一个游戏角色，凭什么对玩家这么趾高气扬？

鸣人的脑袋很叛逆，很大胆，但他的身体很乖顺，很听话。他略显局促地推开身前的被子，努力将衬衫下摆往下拉扯，以期遮蔽自己的下團体，然后才束手束脚地下床，从床铺的另一端绕过来，赤脚走到对方眼前。

虽然他穿的是一件大号衬衫，但毕竟只是衬衫，只能达到半遮半掩的效果。因为走路的时候免不了要摇晃身体，他身下那根暂时还绵團软无力的器官偶尔会从下面悄悄探头，又随着身体的晃动悄悄缩回去。

他在距离对方大概一步远的地方站定。

男人将他的身体上上下下打量一番，表情又柔和了些，似乎还算满意。他向鸣人伸出左手，语调又恢复成最开始那种客气的温柔：“过来。”

m当然要服从s的命令，鸣人顺从地让他握住自己的右手，侧坐在他怀里，将左手轻轻搭在他肩上。他感觉到对方搂住自己的右手并不老实，隔着衬衫从腰侧摸向光團裸的后臀，又从衬衫下摆伸进去摸向赤團裸的身前，抓團住他那根绵團软的器官。  
　　  
鸣人虽然早已做足了心理准备，此时却也忍不住轻呼一声：“啊……”

他不由自主攥紧男人的手。

男人却松开他的手，扶着他的下颌让他把头微微扬起，然后一颗一颗慢悠悠地解开他的衬衫纽扣，揉團弄性團器的动作也是不慌不忙，与其说是套團弄倒不如说是爱團抚。他将鸣人的衬衫前襟向两边拉开，露出一对在灯光下微微硬團起，色泽饱满的乳團头——梦境里的肌肤比起现实要更加饱满，紧实，毫无瑕疵。

男人并没有立即玩弄鸣人的乳團头，而是将他的衬衫完全拉开，让正在被玩弄的下團体暴露在灯光下。男人用业已空闲的左手接管了他的下團体，他似乎是个左撇子，揉團弄性團器的动作与右手一般无二，力道与速度却有了微妙的不同，比之前更多了些淫弄的味道。

鸣人轻声喘息起来，他感受到对方并不喜欢自己的主动接触，只好用右手攥紧被拨开后堆拢在身侧的衬衫，左手在男人肩上虚握成拳。因为下團身情动，股间微微升腾起滚热的汗气，摸起来甚至有些烫手的感觉。

男人显然很满意他身体的反应，仔细把團玩一番被他揉得半硬的性團器，然后让那器官朝上靠在他自己的小腹上，左手竟往他股缝深处摸去。

“？？？！”

鸣人再也忍耐不住，突然伸手按住对方的手腕，按住之后又担心男人会生气，慌忙望向他的脸，大脑早已开始思考如何补救。然而对方并没有生气，不但不生气，似乎还很愉悦，轻声道：“有人这样碰过你吗？”

他口里这样问着，手上还不老实，竟深入股缝摸團到他的后團庭，仿佛鸣人按住他的那只手毫无作用。被人摸團到极致敏感的地方，鸣人根本顾不上回答他的问题，只管将双團腿夹紧了，脸色涨得绯红，将他那双眼睛衬得湛蓝纯澈。  
　  
男人在他后團穴周围踅摸着，不知道在检查什么，他凑近鸣人的脸颊，仍旧轻声问道：“洗过吗？”

鸣人脸上依然绯红，内心却已经开始吐槽了：在梦里还要洗吗？

一看他这幅支支吾吾的样子，男人就知道他没洗过，也许也不会洗。他抽團出手，将鸣人双團腿一搂，拦腰抱起，熟门熟路走向浴團室。

“我来教你怎么洗。”

　　  
　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
助：你知道装成一个看起来很有经验的npc有多困难吗？

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
